


Master of Distraction

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, First Time, Massage, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>Cheesy Pickup Lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Distraction

“Hello. I’m a thief, and I’m here to steal your heart.”  
  
Deep in his paperwork, Lee answered, “You already have that, can you steal paperwork instead?” then froze, because he definitely shouldn’t have said that first part out loud.  
  
“I could steal paperwork, but then you’d just get all worked up over it and make yourself do it again. Plus, paper’s getting harder and harder to find.”   
  
He relaxed. She wasn’t going to pick up on it.   
  
“You look like you need a break, Lee. How long have you been at this?” She put her hands on his shoulders and started pushing her thumbs into the tough spots. It was a concerted effort to stop himself from moaning; she’d always had good hands, and her skin against his was attracting attention from parts of his body that clamored for relief of a different kind.  
  
“I don’t know. What time is it?” Hearing that it was after 2300, he put his head on his desk and said, “Six hours.” And “Oooh. That. Right there.”  
  
Kara drawled, “Frak, you’re tight!”   
  
And since the little brain was apparently in charge of his mouth this evening, he murmured, “I think that’s supposed to be my line.”  
  
Kara laughed uproariously and draped herself over his back, tugging his head up off the desk so she could hug him from behind. “If you’re saying stuff like that, Lee, you really do need a break.”  
  
He put up a token resistance; he’d learned a long time ago that the more he didn’t want to do whatever it was, the harder she worked at convincing him. The knowledge was one of his secret weapons, and he’d never admit that he loved how her devious mind came up with new and unique ways to overcome his objections. He was too tired to see this one coming, though.  
  
“If I already have your heart and don’t want to steal paperwork, then can I have your body instead?”   
  
Her sultry voice in his ear and her breasts pressed against his back sent his good judgement on an extended vacation, so that when she caught at the muscle in his shoulder with her teeth, his mind left, too, and he just said, “Yes.”  
  
He stood and kissed her back toward his rack, and had the briefest moment of concern for what this would mean to their friendship, then Kara stripped off her tanks and bra and he stopped thinking entirely.  
  
When they were both naked and he was completely surrounded by the hot, wet heat of Kara Thrace, she stopped him.  
  
“You have to say it, Lee,” and at first he wasn’t sure what she meant.  
  
“Seriously? Karaaaa,” he whined.  
  
She faked pushing him off her and he gave in. “Okay, okay.” He tightened his arms around her and schooled his expression into his best imitation of a leer. “Frak, you’re tight!” They both broke into peals of laughter.  
  
She pulled him in for a kiss, gave him a completely sappy unKara smile and said, “Aw, Lee. You say the sweetest things to a girl. Now, you gonna frak me or what?”  
  
His last coherent thought for a while was that if they lived to be a hundred, he’d at least never be bored.


End file.
